Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory, a display device including the memory and a method of writing data to the memory.
Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays (FPDs) are display devices for visually presenting data, and may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an electrophoretic display, an organic light-emitting display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display (FED), a surface-conduction electron-emitter display, a plasma display, and a cathode ray tube (CRT) display.
In particular, LCDs, among other FPDs, have secured their position in the market not only developments in mass production technology therefor, but also due to their numerous benefits such as the ease of use of driving means therefor, low power consumption, thinness, high definitions and applicability to large screens, and the application area of LCDs has increasingly been enlarged.
Recently, timing controller merged integrated circuits (TMICs), which are chips with a timing controller and a data driver merged therein in a System-on-Chip (SoC) manner, have been used. The components of a SoC include a master, an arbiter, a slave and a shared bus.
The master may indicate a central processing unit (CPU), direct memory access (DMA), or a digital signal processor (DSP), and the slave may indicate a memory such as a synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) or a static random access memory (SRAM) or input/output means such as a universal serial bus (USB) and a universal asynchronous receiver transmitter (UART).
SoC-type TMICs not only can lower the size and design cost of chips, but also can consume less power and improve the performance of real-time processing. Accordingly, the use of SoC-type TMICs is on the increase.
In the meantime, a TMIC and an electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM) may be connected by a serial clock line (SCL) and a serial data line (SDA).
The TMIC communicates data with a memory and a slave according to the Inter Integrated Circuit (I2C) protocol. A controller provided in a display device according to an exemplary embodiment of the invention is characterized in that it can control the I2C protocol in various manners based on command code present in a memory. An I2C communication method is a type of digital serial communication.
More specifically, the I2C communication method, which is a bidirectional 2-wire communication method, provides an SDA for performing data communication and an SCL for controlling and synchronizing data communication. The slave, which is connected to a data bus, may be identified by a unique address, and may thus be able to transmit or receive data.
However, as the size of a display panel increases, the storage capacity of the EEPROM increases, and as a result, the amount of data that needs to be processed also increases. At an initial stage of driving, a read operation needs to be performed between the master and the EEPROM. However, due to a limited amount of time, it is inevitable to increase a driving frequency applied to the SCL.
To adjust the consumption of power, the resistance values of pull-up resistors may be reduced so as to secure sufficient charges for each pixel.
However, in response to the pull-up resistors being designed to have a low resistance value, the influence of the master on the resistance component of a transmission line during the writing of data to the EEPROM may increase, and as a result, the reference voltage of the SCL may increase. On the other hand, in response to the pull-up resistors being designed to have a high resistance value, the driving frequency may increase, and as a result, each pixel may not be able to be sufficiently charged.